Robot Wars: The Sixth Wars/Semi-Final 1
Semi-Final 1 of Robot Wars: The Sixth Wars was the first of two Semi-Finals which determined the Grand Finalists of Robot Wars: The Sixth Wars. Each Semi-Final had three initial battles, with a Losers Melee to decide which defeated robot would receive a second chance. The three first round winners and the winner of the Losers Melee would then pair off to decide which two robots would progress to the Grand Final. The episode featuring Semi-Final 1 was originally broadcast on October 2, 2002 on BBC Choice and repeated on February 21, 2003 on BBC Two. Competitors Newcomers ) |image= |weight=100kg |dimensions=0.36 x 1.20 x 0.80m |power=2 x 750W motors |weapons=Powerful flipper |strengths=Very agile |weaknesses=Nervous driver |from=Chertsey in Surrey |team=Michael Lambert, Daniel Lambert & Steven Gadsby }} Veterans ) |image= |weight=100kg |dimensions=1.66 x 0.39 x 0.66m |power=2 x 750W motors |weapons=2 x 750mm steel blades |strengths=Speed & weapons |weaknesses=Radio reception |from=Hinckley in Leicestershire |team=John Denny, Richard Morris & Ken Wilson }} ) |image= |weight=100kg |dimensions=0.36 x 1.10 x 0.83m |power=Electric motors |weapons=Pneumatic flipper |strengths=Excellent manouverability |weaknesses=2 Wheel drive |from=Langley Moor in Durham |team=Graham Bone & Hazel Heslop }} ) |image= |weight=96kg |dimensions=0.55 x 1.10 x 0.63m |power=2 x 1000W electric motors |weapons=Hydraulic Piercer (According to the statboard, a spike) |strengths=Nimble & very accurate |weaknesses=Slow self-righting |from=Bournemouth in Dorset |team=Ian Lewis, Simon Scott & Vincent Blood }} ) |image= |weight=98kg |dimensions=0.75 x 0.95 x 1.25m |power=2 x 750W motors |weapons=Steel disc |strengths=Destructive weapon |weaknesses=Aluminium armour |from=Donisthorpe in Leicester |team=Dave Barker, Pete Allsopp & Ian Pritchard }} ) |image= |weight=97kg |dimensions=0.40 x 0.83 x 0.81m |power=2 x 375W motors |weapons=Vertical cutting disc |strengths=Experienced competitor |weaknesses=Exposed tyres |from=Ash in Hampshire |team=Nick Adams & Isabelle Adams }} Round 1 Razer (1) vs Wild Thing (9) Wild Thing started by running away, but soon went in on the attack and was grabbed immediately by Razer, which used its weapon to peel off some of the armour on the side of the robot. Razer continued to grab hold of Wild Thing but found it very difficult to cause any further damage to the outer shell. Wild Thing kept trying to attack but was only able to drive up onto Razer's wedge, but did not sustain any significant damage from its crushing beak. After a long period of stalemate, Razer finally managed to grab hold of the tyre of Wild Thing and punctured it. Wild Thing was able to escape but its punctured tyre made it hard to manoeuvre and Razer grabbed hold of it again. Razer then managed to lift Wild Thing into the air, backed into the pit release button and dropped it into the pit of oblivion. Winner: Razer Firestorm 4 (3) vs 13 Black 13 Black immediately drove onto the wedge of Firestorm 4 and, at the second attempt, was flipped over onto its back. 13 Black attempted to use its spinning discs to run upside-down, but failed to make much progress. Firestorm 4 attempted to flip 13 Black against the arena wall, but got itself wedged up against the wall instead, with 13 Black stranded next to it. Refbot nudged the two robots away from the side, but Firestorm 4 drove back up against the angle grinder and had to be freed again. Firestorm 4 flipped 13 Black back up against the arena wall, where it was unable to move and was counted out. Winner: Firestorm 4 S3 (7) vs Dantomkia Dantomkia went on the attack early and tried to get underneath S3, but found it difficult due to the shape of its opponent and S3 was able to launch an attack with its spinning disc. On a charge, Dantomkia overturned S3, using its wedge shape, rather than the flipper. After this, Dantomkia drove into an angle grinder and got wedged underneath, leaving it exposed to attacks from S3. Dantomkia was eventually nudged free by Refbot, but the impact had knocked out Dantomkia's safety link, immobilising it and leaving Refbot to count it out. Finally, Dantomkia was picked up and pitted by Sir Killalot. Winner: S3 Losers Melee Wild Thing (9) vs Dantomkia vs 13 Black Dantomkia immediately went on the attack and threw Wild Thing into the CPZ, but it escaped before Dead Metal arrived. Dantomkia then pursued 13 Black, which launched an attack on Wild Thing, sending it flying into the air. Dantomkia finally caught 13 Black and nearly threw it out of the arena, landing upside-down in the CPZ. Dantomkia then flipped Wild Thing up against the arena wall, but Sir Killalot came in to free it as Dead Metal came in to attack 13 Black. Dantomkia then activated the pit release button and Wild Thing drove straight into the pit as it was descending. 13 Black then escaped from the House Robots and crawled around the arena upside-down before spinning on the spot, to the amusement of Jonathan Pearce. Dantomkia tried to flip it out of the arena, but was unsuccessful, and 13 Black was now back on its wheels. Dantomkia attacked but once again got stuck on an angle grinder. Dantomkia was quickly nudged free by Sir Killalot and 13 Black launched an attack on it as it moved away from the side wall. Dantomkia then flipped 13 Black over again before cease was called. Both robots were still mobile and the judges went for Dantomkia. Winner: Dantomkia Round 2 Firestorm 4 (3) vs S3 (7) Firestorm 4 started aggressively and wedged underneath S3 repeatedly, without getting in a position to flip it. Firestorm 4 finally used its flipper to throw S3 against Refbot, before attacking again and flipping S3 up against the arena "disc of doom" activation button and onto its side. S3 tipped back over, but landed on its opponent's flipper and Firestorm 4 flipped it onto its side again, with the weight of S3's spinning disc causing it to tip over the side wall and out of the arena. Winner: Firestorm 4 Razer (1) vs Dantomkia Razer moved in quickly and grabbed hold of Dantomkia, but it was eventually able to break free. Dantomkia then went on the offensive and pushed Razer across the arena and into the side wall. Razer grabbed Dantomkia again but was unable to inflict any more than a few dents to the outer shell. Eventually Razer was able to pierce, putting a slice in the front armour of Dantomkia, and later the top. Razer was also able to trap Dantomkia, fitting its spiked wedge inside the claw. Razer then pierced a vulnerable area of Dantomkia, in-between two plates of armour. Dantomkia broke free and pushed Razer into Sir Killalot's CPZ but Razer quickly escaped. Both robots were mobile at the end of the battle and the judges went for Razer. Winner: Razer Trivia *Dantomkia was the first newcomer in the Semi-Finals since Series 4. *The second round line-up breaks the usual trend that the winner of the losers' melee (in this case, Dantomkia) would fight the winner of the third first round battle (here, S3), with Dantomkia fighting Razer (who had won the first battle) instead. This was presumably to prevent the same robots fighting twice straight away, as S3 had just beaten Dantomkia. *This Semi-Final marked the final appearance of Wild Thing. *In this Semi-Final, three robots returned for Series 7, and three robots did not compete in the next wars. This also happened in the other Semi-Final of Series 6 (if one does not count Dominator 2 and Terrorhurtz). *Craig Charles misquoted Chaos 2 as the fourth seed while interviewing the Dantomkia team after their loss to Razer. Category:The Sixth Wars Category:Episodes to contain an OotA Category:Episodes in which the Arena is damaged